


So Dense

by agent_reynolds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_reynolds/pseuds/agent_reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is exasperated, LaFontaine thinks it's hilarious, and Laura is oblivious to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carmillapocalypse! My first of probably many attempts at writing for this fandom! Hope you like it Creampuffs, let me know!

“Impossible! Dense!  Vacuous!  Oblivious! Useless!”

 

Carmilla was pacing up and down the small area between her and Laura’s beds, nearly shouting. Her eyes were closed, the only way she wasn’t crashing into things was because she had been in the room long enough to know exactly where everything was; that and there wasn’t much room anyway, so it was hard not to know.  A chuckle from the doorway broke down the world she had created.  Carmilla’s eyes burst open and shot a killing glare towards the now open door.  LaFontaine was leaning against the doorframe with a hand over their mouth.  “I thought you were the useless vampire.  Who’s topped you?”

 

A growl escaped from Carmilla’s throat before she could stop herself.  “Just because Laura made me promise not to devour any of you, doesn’t mean I can’t make you disappear.”  Punctuating the statement by waving her fingers, much like a magician would.

 

Laf put their hands up in a surrendering pose, smile still tugging at their lips. “Alright.  No more useless vampire jokes.  Got it.”

 

“What do you want, anyway? Shouldn’t you be with the twitchy one?”

 

“Perry has official,” Laf put air quotes around the last word, “floor don paperwork to do, so I split. I came to see if Laura was around. Where is she anyway?”

 

“You just missed her. She ran off with the annoying Amazonian one, I think there was a bow and arrow involved.”

 

Laf nodded, “Fun. So who were you cursing to the sky when I came in?”

 

Another glare was thrown in that direction.  Carmilla’s voice was flat and pointed when she spoke, “That is none of your concern.”

 

The redhead nodded, “Okay.”

 

Carmilla sat down, taking notice that LaFontaine didn’t even flinch from the doorway. The room was silent as Laf checked their phone and Carmilla idly played with the objects on the bed. “It was Laura wasn’t it?”

 

Carmilla’s again closed eyes clenched tighter, along with her teeth, “What?”

 

“You were yelling at Laura earlier.”

 

“You know nothing.”

 

“Just call me Jon Snow. Seriously, we all see the seduction eyes.  Well, except for Laura of course.”

 

Carmilla took a deep breath and tried to push the image of ripping the redhead’s throat out of her head.  She could hear the stupid grin lacing the words.  The object Carmilla had in her hands was pulled tighter to her chest and another deep breath followed.  “It is becoming extremely difficult to resist throwing you out of that window.”

 

“Eh, Perr’s told me that one before. Though you want to know how I know you’re into Laura?  Besides the seduction eyes?”  The pause waiting for an answer lasted about half a second.  “Well, for one, you haven’t attacked me yet.  Two, you punched another vampire in the face for her. Congrats on that by the way, good job. And, there’s always a third, you’re cuddling her pillow like your life depends on it.”

 

Carmilla peaked out from behind her eyelids to see nothing but bright yellow.  She released the pillow immediately, letting it fall to the floor. Looking up through her eyelashes, Carmilla saw what could only be described as a shit-eating grin on LaFontaine’s face.  “Now would be a good time for you to leave.”

 

“You’re going to have to directly tell her.  She is oblivious.”

 

With that LaFontaine was gone. Assumingly back towards Perry’s room. Carmilla stood up from Laura’s bed and threw the yellow pillow back onto her own, then joined it. Reaching up, she grabbed a random book and opened it up.  She didn’t get more than four pages in before the door to the room smacked against the wall. Danny’s voice followed the sound of the door. “Sorry.  Here, just sit down on your bed.  I’ll get something for that.”

 

Carmilla put the book down across her stomach and tilted her head to see what the commotion was all about. Laura was sitting on her bed, grimacing with a hand on her head.  There was a small line of blood running down past the digits on her forehead. Carmilla quickly sat up, “What happened?”

 

The concern was more evident in her voice than she had intended, but no one else seemed to notice. Danny returned to Laura’s side with a rag and spoke, “I was trying to show her how to use a bow, and it didn’t turn out so well.  She pulled it back and somehow managed to loose an arrow and simultaneously hit herself in the head with the bow.  I have no idea how you pulled that off.  Almost shot Amy while you were at it.”

 

Laura blushed at the recounting of her misadventures.  “I just did what you told me!  The bow slipped!”

 

Danny chuckled and then reached for her, now vibrating, phone.  A curse was let loose under the tall girl’s breath.  “I have to go.  Apparently you aren’t the only one who couldn’t hit the actual target today.”

 

Following a look of fear, Laura smiled and wished Danny good luck as the older girl ran out of the room. That left Carmilla and Laura alone in the room, a not uncommon occurrence, but following LaFontaine’s earlier intrusion, Carmilla was feeling a little more on edge.  The smell of blood leaking from Laura was not helping matters at all.  “Here, let me help.”

 

Carmilla didn’t know when she stood up from the bed, or when she made the short crossing to be sitting next to Laura, but here she is.  Her hand reached up and grabbed the rag that was over the cut, meeting Laura’s hand. Both girls’ breathing stopped for a moment before Laura removed her hand and left it in her lap. It was time for another deep breath on Carmilla’s part.  She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, “So, while I was out injuring myself, what did you do?”

 

It was painfully obvious that Laura was just uncomfortable in the silence.  Carmilla sighed and answered anyway, “I was reading, but the short ginger showed up and bothered me earlier, looking for you.”

 

Laura scrunched up her eyebrows, “What did Laf want?”

 

“Apparently the other one had actual work to do.”

 

“You know, you should probably learn their names.”  Laura said with a laugh.

 

“What for?”

 

“Well, normal people know their friends’ names.”

 

Carmilla tensed, “I don’t have friends here.”

 

Laura winced and her shoulders dipped.  Carmilla suddenly realized that she had pressed against the cut when she had tensed up. “Sorry.”

 

Laura took the rag from Carmilla’s grasp and stood up, shoulders still drooped, “It’s nothing.”

 

Before she could thoroughly think, Carmilla’s hand reached up and grabbed Laura’s free hand. The small girl’s eyes widened at the contact.  “Look creampuff, that’s not what I meant.”

 

Laura shook her loose grip off and pointed to her head, “I’m going to go wash this.”

 

Carmilla let her hand fall and didn’t move again until Laura reappeared.  Before Laura could do anything Carmilla looked up at her, “You are extremely dense.”

 

“Thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear.” Carmilla didn’t miss the bite in those words.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Three hundred years, and at least three languages, and that is the second time in the last fifteen minutes you’ve not meant something.  I thought you were good with words.”

 

“I am!” Carmilla was nearly shouting, “Just not right now!”

 

“What’s got you thrown for a loop then?”  Laura’s voice was still hardened.

 

“You!”

 

Laura froze, “What?”

 

Her voice was much softer now, causing Carmilla to take a breath.  “I told you that you were dense.”  Her signature smirk creeping back, “I didn’t mean I don’t want to be friends with you.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Carmilla stood up and moved toe-to-toe with Laura.  Biting her lip, she looked down at the shorter girl, “I’d like to be able to be friends with you.”  Carmilla’s arms snaked around Laura’s waist.  When Laura tensed but didn’t move away, Carmilla continued, “I’d love to be more than that, though.”

 

Laura’s gulp of air could be heard as well as seen after that.  Carmilla gave an actual smile and leaned down.  She placed her lips gently on the cut on Laura’s forehead, and then planted them again on her cheek, before hovering her lips over the younger girl’s. “Hey, Laura!  I heard you were back!  Do you want to—“

 

LaFontaine’s words cut short when they saw the pair in the middle of the room.  Laura took a step back from Carmilla and cleared her throat. “Um, what are you up to Laf?”

 

“I was, um, going to ask if you wanted to check out the sinkhole over by the Student Health Services building.  Apparently it has tentacles now.”

 

“Um, yeah. Let me clean this up first.” She held up the bloody rag.

 

LaFontaine nodded and walked out, making sure to close the door behind them.  Carmilla bit the inside of her lip and moved towards her bed. She tried to look at the books stashed next to her bed, but the motion just at her periphery kept catching her attention.  After a minute or so, Laura moved away from the sink in the bathroom.  “So, um, I’m going to go check that sinkhole out with Laf.”

 

Carmilla shrugs and nods, what else can she do.  The hinges on the door creak as it opens, but the sounds of Laura’s quick footsteps got louder rather than what Carmilla expected.  She felt hands on her shoulders, spinning and puling her down, then felt Laura’s lips on her own.  The kiss lasted for only a few seconds and then Laura released her and rushed out the door.

 

Carmilla blinked in surprise for a moment, then bit her lip and smiled.  Falling back onto her bed she grabbed a book of French poetry from her collection and cracked it open.  The feeling of Laura’s lips was still lingering, and Carmilla could not remember a better feeling in all her centuries.


End file.
